Mizuki Saito
Twelve Guardian Ninja File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png |previous affiliation = |team = Genin Team |previous team = |occupation = Jonin, Twelve Guardian Ninja |previous occupation = Chunin }} | hometown = }} ' Mizuki Saito' (斎藤美月, '' Saitō Mizuki ) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. She is a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. She possesses the unique Steel release ability and this along with her amazing intelligence was one the main reasons for her selection as one of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas. She is also the best friend of fellow Konoha jonin, S. Appearance Mizuki is a strikingly beautiful young woman. She is of medium height and has long flowing reddish pink hair and light brown eyes. She has a small triangular dark pink colored tattoo under her right eye. While on duty as a Twelve Guardian ninja she usually wears a white robe with a black sleeveless top with patterns in dark pink on it. She also wears a dark pink sash on her waist. While going into combat she wears a blue sleeveless vest with a long sleeved orange shirt underneath. Both end well above her stomach and reveal her stomach and navel. Below this she wears standard blue shinobi pants with bandages holding a kunai pouch on her right thigh. She has bandages wound over both her shins and feet and wears open toed sandals on her feet. She also wears an equipment pouch on her waist behind her left hand. Mizuki is aware of her beauty and she often uses her beauty to her advantage and often dresses provocatively in order to gain an advantage over others, specially men. Personality Mizuki is a very cunning and sharp minded person. She has a very cheerful and easy go lucky view to life. But she can become very serious when the situation calls for it. She is very kind and is always willing to help others out in any way she can. She is a very honourable person and has a very strong sense of honour and justice. She considers it her duty as a shinobi of Konoha to always ensure the safety of the village and its people. As such she has a great love for the village and will oppose anyone who threatens her home. She is best friends with S and has very strong feelings for him. As he does not have any family, Mizuki tries her best to act like his family and never lets him feel that he is alone in the world. Despite her talents, she is a very humble and down to earth person when it comes to most things. But if anyone praises her looks she easily gets embarrassed while at the same time getting very pleased with herself. S often uses this tendency of hers to tease her. Mizuki also has a very good sense of humour and often breaks the tension in a weird situation with a witty and well-timed response. She treats people in a kind and respectful manner. She is gives her elders and superiors the respect that is due to them and treats those younger than her with kindness and patience. History Mizuki was born to two Konoha shinobi. From a very young age her high intellect was apparent. She joined the academy at the age of 8 as she spent the extra year training with her father to learn to control her Steel Release. She graduated the very next year. During this time she became friends with S. After graduating they were both put in the same genin team and their friendship became even stronger. She continued to impress everyone with her smart mind and amazing analyzing ability. She participated in numerous missions with her genin team. It was at this time that her Jonin instructor advised her to specialise in Genjutsu due to her high intellect and fine chakra control. After two years she took part in th Chunin exams and passed. She then often lead her own team into various missions. During these missions she gained an ever increasing reputation for her amazing strategies. Soon she had even caught the eyes of the Hokage and Daimyo. After taking part in a particularly tricky mission and performing much better than expected she was promoted to jonin at age 15. Abilities Mizuki is a master tactician who often tries to avoid battles as much as she can. She specialises in Medical Ninjutsu though on activating her Steel Release she can use Taijutsu with considerable proficiency. Mizuke is a highly skilled medical-nin. Her knowledge of the medical arts is very extensive and she can determine what kind of injuries or illness a person has in a short period of time. Mizuki has a vast knowledge of poisons and herbal medicine and is capable of countering numerous poisons. Tactician Mizuki has a very high IQ level. Due to this she is considered as one of the smartest people living in the Land of Fire. She has the ability to come up with strategies very quickly and can access a situation and come up with the most strategically sound course of action. She can read an enemy’s movements and techniques and come up with a weakness or a way to counter their attack. Medical Ninjutsu Mizuki's natural control of her chakra made her an ideal candidate to become an excellent medical-nin. Her excellent chakra control enabled Mizuki to become an excellent combat medical-nin, and on numerous occasions has shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort. Even when others give up an injury Mizuki can often come through with a way to heal the malady. Mizuki can also convert her chakra into electricity. By sending electric waves into the opponent's nervous system she can scramble the electric signals within them and disrupts the way their body moves, such as attempting to move the right hand would cause the left leg to move instead, and so on. She also has the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfill his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Nature Transformation Mizuki has shown great mastery of her natural affinity towards earth chakra, and is capable of using several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. She can use earth chakra to create walls as a means of defence as well as use it for attack purposes. She also creates clones of herself using the Earth Clone technique. Having also mastered lightning based chakra, she is also capable of using several lightning based jutsu. She often uses Lightning Release Shadow Clone, which allows her to create a shadow clone infused with lightning chakra. This enables her to study an enemy’s techniques and fightning style before directly engaging him or her in battle. Steel Release Mizuki was born with the unique kekkei genkai nature Steel. This chakra nature or release allows her to turn a part of or entire body into black steel, making her invulnerable to almost all form of physical attacks and weapons. The Steel Release: Impervious Armor greatly increases her defence abilities and her strength. But her speed seems to decrease a bit. She often turns her palm into steel and uses it as a blade, calling this as Steel Release: Black Blade. One of the drawbacks of the Steel release is that it drains her chakra reserves. Though her high chakra levels allow her to use the Steel Release, she keeps its use in reserve so that it doesn’t drain her chakra before the fight is over. Stats Trivia *Mizuki is the first female ninja character created by me. *Mizuki's favourite word is "friendship" (友情, Yūjō). *According to the ''Naruto databook: **Mizuki's hobbies are reading, singing and inventing. **Mizuki has completed 222 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 43 C-rank 21 B-rank, 22 A-rank, 13 S-rank. Category:Twelve Ninja Guardians